


Oh Jealousy, You Got Me Now

by fullfrontalnerdity



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Minor Blood Mention, brief Laura/Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfrontalnerdity/pseuds/fullfrontalnerdity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a dark twisted need to close the space between them and she hates herself for it.  Carmilla is bad for her.  Carmilla is dangerous.  Carmilla will break her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Jealousy, You Got Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Laura getting jealous of another girl in a public place, Carmilla Obviously flirting with her on purpose. After a little argument, and then carmilla chasing after Laura as she leaves, taking control.... Idk take it from there."

Admittedly, this isn’t Laura’s scene.  For her, a fun night out usually consists of a few close friends, two or three rounds of Clue, a Doctor Who marathon and, at most, a couple of wine coolers.  A massive dance floor filled with heaving sweaty bodies, most of whom have no doubt ingested large amounts of Alchemy Club provided liquor, is not her idea of a good time.  And yet, here she is, all but surrounded by drunk co-eds with questionable morals.   But hey, she’s not one to judge.  She is most definitely _not_ judging the guy in a yellow onesie using glowsticks as walrus tusks and she is definitely _not_ judging the topless girl in the corner wearing life-sized hulk fists on her hands and no shoes.  No, she is not a judgemental person.  

 

If she’s completely honest with herself, she’s glad Danny dragged her out of her room tonight, despite the poor choice of locale.    There’s only so much studying she can do while desperately trying to avoid her roommate.  Carmilla was, undeniably, one of the worst people Laura had ever met.  She was rude, sarcastic, unbearably messy and had a penchant for saying horrible things at inappropriate times.  She never apologized, was more stubborn than a donkey, meaner than a rhino getting a prostate exam and seemed to actually enjoy pushing all of Laura’s buttons.  Laura had lost count of the number of times her food had mysteriously gone missing or how many times she’d found the other girl’s skimpy underwear casually strewn about the room.  Yet, despite all of those things, Laura was also, somewhat disturbingly, unbearably attracted to her.  There was something about Carmilla that drew Laura in.  She was like a moth to the proverbial flame, and dammit was Carmilla one hot moth-burning flame.  

 

Laura’s not even sure how the whole thing started to be honest.  What had started off as constant fighting and the occasional bit of innocent flirting had now turned into balls to the wall nightly fucking.  Laura was powerless against her.    She’d find a stack of dirty dishes waiting for her when she got back from class, she’d yell at Carmilla for her complete disregard for kitchen hygiene, and then find herself screaming the girls name in ecstasy moments later, Carmilla’s fingers knuckle deep inside her.   Laura was almost convinced that her roommate had put some sort of spell on her.  She’d even gone through the other girl’s books in hopes of finding some large tome with a pentagram messily etched into the cover, but all she’d found was an old copy of Nichomachean Ethics, A History of Western Philosophy, a pretty substantial collection of Goethe and a german copy of Thus Spoke Zarathustra.  

 

So tonight, she’s glad to be out with her friends; she’s glad to lose herself in the loud hypnotic beat and the swaying bodies; she’s glad she doesn’t have to think about Carmilla and her outrageously talented tongue.  For tonight, she’s going to drink, she’s going to dance, and she’s going to forget.  

 

It’s a lot easier said than done.

   

 

xx

 

She’s on her 5th shot of what Laf calls “Mountain Dew Me’s” when she notices her.  

 

One night.  All Laura wanted was one night away from her to clear her head.  Clearly the devil has other plans for her.  She’s standing across the sea of people, leaning casually against a pillar, her arms crossed against her chest, and goddamnit if she isn’t as sexy as ever.  She’s wearing tight black shorts that barely cover anything, dark see through knee highs and a shirt so small it could probably be sold as a bra.  Her dark hair is messily tied up on the top of her head and Laura can see from the other side of the room the dark purple hickey she left on the other girl’s collarbone the night before.   

 

“Look who’s here!” Perry yells over the music, pointing at Carmilla through the crowd.  

 

Laura is all too aware of Carmilla’s presence.  She rolls her eyes, trying to maintain the carefully constructed ruse that she still unequivocally hates her roommate.  

 

“Is that even a shirt?” Danny asks, clearly finding Carmilla’s choice of wardrobe distasteful.  Laura shrugs.  She doesn’t tell Danny that she wishes Carmilla were wearing even less.  

 

Somehow, against all odds, Carmilla spots her through the masses.  A devilish smirk plays at her mouth and she bites down on her lower lip, her eyebrows raising up suggestively.  Laura can’t decide whether she’d rather slap or kiss that stupid smile off her face.  She feels like a magnet, slowly and forcefully being drawn towards her.  When Carmilla winks at her, it takes every inch of willpower she has left to stay at the bar and not sprint across the dance floor.  Instead, she shakes her head and turns her back on her, innocently inching herself closer to Danny.  She was interested in Danny once, before Carmilla came crashing into her life.  Danny’s nice and considerate and the kind of girl you look forward to bringing home and introducing to your parents.  Laura’s positive that if she can just get Carmilla out of her head, she could let Danny into her heart.  She knows it’s not nice to press herself into Danny’s side when she’s thinking about Carmilla, or to laugh at a joke she didn’t even really hear, and she knows she’s leading her on but Laura thinks maybe if she fakes it hard enough, she’ll forget about the dark haired girl across the room.  It sounds easy enough, and she’s almost convinced herself that she could totally fall for Danny, when Perry asks who Carmilla is dancing with.

 

With the subtlety of an angry herd of buffalo on the Fourth of July, Laura turns.  There, not 10 feet away, she sees them; Carmilla and some blonde chick in a sundress.  They pulse to the heavy thumping of the music, their bodies pressed tightly up against each other.  Through the strobing lights, Laura can see Carmilla’s hands on the blonde’s waist, her lips clamped tightly on her neck, her thigh pressed firmly between the other girls legs.  The images come to her in flashes; a pale hand groping at the floral printed dress; red lips peppering kisses into the crook of a neck; fingers tightly fisted into dark hair; hips rolling and grinding; chests pressed firmly together.    Laura’s not sad or heartbroken; she’s furious and ridiculously jealous.  When the blonde lifts her head from Carmilla’s shoulder and places a light kiss on her roommate’s lips, Laura sees red.  When Carmilla returns it, eagerly sliding her tongue into the blonde’s mouth, Laura wishes she hadn’t seen anything at all.  She hates Carmilla.  She really truly does.  

 

And yet…

 

“I need some air,”  Laura says, “it’s too hot in here.”  When Danny offers to join her, Laura shakes her head.  She needs to be alone.  She needs to not be in the same room as Carmilla. 

 

xx

 

It’s warm outside for January and there’s a light layer of snow covering the sidewalk.  She can still hear the thumping of the bass behind her and despite the hour, there are still quite a few people on the street.  She’s only a short cab ride away from campus, but she knows she should stay and wait for her friends.  They would worry about her if she suddenly disappeared.  There are enough missing girls already.  She needs to get away from the crowds though, so she walks.  Close to the intersection, on the opposite side of the street, she finds a narrow alley.  It’s barely wide enough for a car to drive through and the brick walls are lined with dumpsters, the ground heavily littered.  It’s probably not somewhere she should be, considering all the spooky goings on at Silas, and it looks like the kind of lane she’s seen Buffy kill vampires in, but it’s quiet and secluded and that’s exactly what she needs.   

 

Her mind is still swimming with images of Carmilla and the blonde girl when she hears a soft laugh coming from the street.  She knows that laugh.  She hates that laugh.

 

“Well, aren’t we the jealous one.” Carmilla says.  She’s standing at the entrance to the alley, her arms crossed, that stupid smirk on her lips once again.   

 

Laura hates that she’s seen through her so easily, but she’ll be damned before she ever admits it.  She’d rather walk a mile on broken glass, barefoot, than concede.  Laura can be, after all, just as stubborn as Carmilla.

 

“Don’t flatter yourself.” She says, rolling her eyes and leaning against one of the dumpsters.  

 

Carmilla laughs and steps closer.  There’s something predatory in her eyes and if Laura wasn’t so angry she’d probably be frightened.  

 

“Don’t like the taste of your own medicine, do you?” Carmilla asks, her voice lower than usual.  

 

Laura shakes her head in frustration and watches the other girl draw nearer.  Theres a forcefulness about her gait.  It’s unhurried and she is deliberate with her steps, her little black boots making no sound through the snow and litter beneath her feet.  She hasn’t once taken her eyes off of Laura and theres a certain mischievousness in the calculated swing of her hips.  Soon she’s in Laura’s space, breathing her in.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Laura says, narrowing her eyes, her breath quick and shallow.  Carmilla places a hand on Laura’s shoulder and not so innocently runs her index finger down her arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake.

 

“Oh, don’t you?” She says, bringing her body closer still.  “I’m expected to just smile and wave as you flirt with the Jolly Ginger Giant.  Watch from afar?”  Her voice is even lower now and theres a playfulness in her tone.  “That doesn’t seem very fair.”  

 

Carmilla ghosts her lips across the shell of Laura’s ear.  Laura’s still angry.  She doesn’t want to give in.  She wants to fight back, to push Carmilla away and demand that she leave her alone, but she can feel Carmilla’s breath on her neck and she’s already embarrassingly wet.  Carmilla steps in front of her and her eyes are dark, her bottom lip between her teeth.  

 

“Don’t.” Laura says when Carmilla’s eyes flutter down to her lips.  It’s unconvincing and weak, but she’d hate herself if she didn’t at least try and pretend she didn’t want this.  That she wasn’t desperate for Carmilla to just drop to her knees right here in the alley.  

 

“No?” Carmilla asks around a smile.  She places her fingertips on Laura’s neck, running them slowly along her collarbone.  Laura inhales sharply, her mouth dropping, her chest rising, her body betraying her.   “Hmm…” Carmilla hums, leaning into Laura and placing a delicate kiss onto her neck.  “Tell me you don’t want it then.”

 

“I…I, don’t.” Laura stutters, her breath quick and sharp.  Her hands are clenched tightly by her side, desperately trying to not simply grab Carmilla by the hips and pull her in closer.

 

“You’re not a very good liar, Cupcake.” Carmilla says, adding a second, then a third kiss to her neck.  “But, if you say so.” 

 

Carmilla removes her lips from Laura’s neck and walks backward, leaning herself against the opposite wall.  She’s got the devil in her eyes and Laura watches her, her tongue darting out to wet her bright red lips and then rolling her bottom one between her teeth.  Carmilla’s given her the opportunity to walk away, to run back to the club and curl herself around Danny once more.  She could have a few more shots, drag the tall redhead back to her dorm and fuck her until she forgets.  But there’s something primal drawing her back.   There’s a dark twisted need to close the space between them and she hates herself for it.  Carmilla is bad for her.  Carmilla is dangerous.  Carmilla will break her.  But she can’t help herself and it takes less than a second to cross the alley.  

 

Laura crashes into her, their mouths finding each other immediately.  Their kisses are hard and forceful and there’s no tenderness there.  Carmilla’s tongue is in her mouth and there’s nothing loving in the way she picks her up, flips them, and slams Laura’s back into the rough bricks.  Laura’s legs are wrapped firmly around the other girl’s waist and she thinks it shouldn’t be so easy for the small girl to hold her up so effortlessly.  Carmilla drives her hips into her and Laura shutters, her nails leaving deep welts in the skin of Carmilla’s back.  She can taste Carmilla’s breath in her mouth as she grinds herself against her.  Laura throws her head back and Carmilla immediately places her lips against her neck.   She drags her tongue across the warm flesh and bites down, her teeth scraping hard against Laura’s skin.  She sucks and bites until Laura’s sure she’ll be covered in dark angry bruises.

 

“Fuck,” Laura mutters, rolling her hips into Carmilla.   

 

At the sound of her swear, Carmilla bites down harder and Laura thinks she may have drawn blood.  But she doesn’t care.  Carmilla paws at her, groping desperately at her and grasping tightly at her hips.  She’s quickly got her hands beneath Laura’s shirt, sliding her hands up Laura’s stomach and ribs, under her bra and grabbing wantonly at her breasts.  Laura’s nipples are hard and sensitive and she cries out when Carmilla pinches one between her index and thumb.  She doesn’t linger long though, and drags her hands back down her body, over Laura’s ass and squeezes, pressing herself into her.  Laura needs more and Carmilla seems to read her mind, because she removes Laura’s legs from her waist and quickly lowers herself onto her knees.  She smiles and undoes Laura’s jeans, placing hard kisses against her stomach.  In one fluid motion, she pulls Laura’s pants down and drags her tongue across the waistband of her underwear before biting down on Laura’s exposed hipbone.  Laura needs Carmilla’s tongue on her now, but Carmilla seems to be in no rush.  She kisses up the inside of her thigh and licks at the crook between her thigh and underwear.  She slowly runs her tongue across the wet cotton and closes her mouth against her, her dark eyes looking up sinfully.  Laura grinds herself against Carmilla’s mouth, desperate for more, but Carmilla stays still, her lips sucking gently at the fabric.

 

“Just fuck me already!” Laura begs, her hips lewdly rolling against the other girl’s mouth.  

 

With an evil chuckle, Carmilla moves Laura’s underwear to the side and without a word, pushes two fingers inside of her.  She curls her fingers upwards, re-attaching her mouth to Laura’s now exposed flesh.  She runs her tongue through her and Carmilla’s fingers are deep.  She doesn’t treat her gently.  Her tongue makes furious little circles as she slams herself into her.  Laura can feel herself tightening against Carmilla, her muscles clenching tightly against her fingers.  Carmilla’s tongue is wet and hot and when her lips close around her clit and she sucks, Laura can feel herself pulsing in Carmilla’s mouth, her wetness coating Carmilla’s chin.  

 

“Im so close.” Laura gasps, her hands fisting Carmilla’s hair, holding her in place.  Carmilla almost whimpers and she picks up the pace, one hand deep inside Laura, the other moving frantically between her own legs.  Laura’s legs are shaking, the muscles in her thighs trembling and twitching.  When Carmilla wiggles her fingers and presses upwards into her g-spot, her knees buckle and she almost collapses.  It doesn’t take much after that.  One more little flick of Carmilla’s tongue and Laura is cumming, a fast mantra of _fuck fuck fuck_ escaping her lips.  She grinds herself forcefully against Carmilla’s mouth, her orgasm rushing through her body.  Her legs close tightly against Carmilla’s face and she can hear the other girl crying out between her legs, her own release washing over her.  Her body trembles and shudders and she has to hold herself up using the dumpster as leverage.  With a one final shiver, it passes.  Despite the cool night air, she's covered in sweat and her breathing is still laboured and ragged.

 

“No,” Carmilla says, sucking the taste of Laura off her fingers, “not jealous at all.”  

 

 

 

   

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr :) My name's the same.


End file.
